The Chance
by Nofret
Summary: When the lights go out… some people are their bravest in the dark, when they cannot feel the world’s eyes on them. Short, Rei centric.


**_WARNING:_**_ Very possible hinted- or not so hinted, but I refuse to give that away yet- Shoujo ai ahead, if you don't like it don't read it, anyways I can only say "read at your own risk" _

**_The Chance. _**

It was the perfect occasion for it and she decided to take her chance. One in a life time as it was, it was still hard for her to risk it, but she did it anyway; she strolled in the dark- the lights of the whole block around the outher's home had suddenly gone out- decidedly headed in the direction of her one obsession and most surely the one love of her life.

She had to be fast, decisive and manage to go unnoticed afterwards, she might be in love but not insane unlike certain people she knew and wasn't about to comment on. So she hurried as much as she could, without running into anyone, THAT wouldn't go well with the secrecy part of the deal.

And before she knew it, she was already there, so she grabbed those shoulder, maybe not in the way she had always dreamed of but as near it was possible, and let her lips crash into theirs… hers…

It was like reaching heaven, but she kept enough sense to drop her hands from the blonde's shoulders to her elbows keeping her almost at arms length, and impairing her from making a grab for it, but probing as much as she could into the sweetness that was that mouth, she felt her almost subconscious response and attempt to get near whoever the "invader" was, but Rei resisted as well as she could, as she knew there were at least a couple of things that might make her "victim" freak.

As if alerted by her already famous sixth sense, she decided it was high time she wrapped it up and flee the scene, so she "dropped" a last small nibble to those del-icious lips and high tailed it.

Just a couple of second later an indignant "HEY!" resounded in the room, shortly after followed by the return of the lights, everybody and their cousins looking in the general direction the voice had come from, a very flustered Aino Minako as the center of it all and a even smugger Hino Rei trying hard not to show it.

To say that had gone quite well would be understating it, she had gotten to taste her Goddess sweet lips and no one, specially the afore mentioned Goddess, had known better, the only underside would be that after the embarrassment- that above anything else- if the blonde were **ever** to find out, she'd be _way_ beyond dead, but, to her, Minako was well worth risking the neck for, so there were no regrets there.

Minako stammered and blushed a deeper shade of red right before her audience's eyes, she had a small pout on her lips, the kind you see in a petulant child, and her eyes had been slightly glassed over before they were filled with mortification, damn right she had enjoyed the kiss, she was not the only one that too was for sure, it had been hell better that Rei had ever dared to hope for.

- Are you O.k. Minako-chan?- she asked after a while when nobody said nothing and everybody kept staring

- Y… yes Rei-chan- Minako's voice cracked a little at the end making her wince and clear her throat- I'm fine, thank you for asking.

After that the party, the inner's high school graduation celebration- which included family and some class mates- went back to were it stopped because of the short black out, not taking notice of the down right distracted blonde or the way too happy priestess.

A little while later, and still savoring her victory, Rei announced her departing, as already stated earlier that evening, her grandfather had gone to pick her up, as she'd be needing to get up early for some or another temple related commitment the old man hadn't been able to bail his granddaughter off of. So between congratulations, good wishes and her best friends' embraces she failed to see the calculating look that overcame a pair of corn flower eyes shortly after letting go of each other.

She bid her goodnights and a last wave to the party, oblivious to the determined nod of a blonde head and the birth of a brash smile on the owners pink full lips.

**_Authoress Notes:_******

_Yes you're right, that up there IS an open ending, I might or might not write something more, but that depend on IF you liked it, and if I get the inspiration necessary, so… _

_Anyway, tell me what you think, I take advice on anything from grammar, passing semantics, down to plot development (or lack thereof) anything, just throw me a bone!! _

**_Nofret. _**


End file.
